Fishing For Losers
by Druid Archer
Summary: this is not like a fishing for dummies book! possible future coug/jen slash and there is OC/OC  Cougar's little sister tags along for the ride. before, during and after movie.
1. Chapter 1

**I own none of the Losers (unfortunately) but I do own Fisher (aka: Alyss Fynn) and William "Liam" Jensen. The first chapter or so will probably be mostly flashbacks. **

I've known the team for a couple of years now. I've known Jensen and his family for a little longer. His nephew William is my best friend (even if he does sing Journey, like Jensen). When I first met the Losers it wasn't the best situation, even though I already knew Jensen, that didn't help though because he wasn't there at that moment. It was really bad because there was an angry Mexican with a gun in my face. I was sent to get some information for someone. On who? I don't know. Why? No clue. For who? Also no idea. I was given an order, where I could get the info, and an address of where to drop it off. I learned one _very_ important lessen that day, _NEVER_ piss off or steal from the Losers!

_Flashback _

The skylight shattered as I dropped through it. As I landed I turned to look at my surroundings, a table, chair, a laptop with a pirate hat on it, and some mattresses. I went over to the laptop, removed the pirate hat and got to work shifting through the files, looking for the information I needed. I heard something move behind me. I grabbed my gun and turned around only to find a gun in my face. I followed the path of the gun up the person's arm to there face. It was a guy in a leather cowboy hat. From what I could see he had long hair, tanned skin and an expressive face, the expression on said face was kind of this calm anger. I lower my gun as the guy calls for his boss. The lights in the room go on and I see a kind of scruffy looking guy in his, maybe, mid-forties walk into the room. Scruffy walks up and takes my gun (I know I know stupid act on my part). He then looks at Mr. cowboy hat and tells him to tie me to the chair, as Cowboy hat is tying me to the chair Scruffy say thanks Cougar and walks away saying he'll be right back. Sitting in a chair having a staring contest with Cowboy hat, who's name is Cougar I guess, was boring so I started asking questions.

"So, who are you guys?"

"..."

"What the Scruffy guy's name?"

"..."

"Does he have a different concept of 'be right back' as everyone else or is he just lost?"

"..."

"Did he go to get someone?"

"..."

"Do you ever ta-" I was interrupted when Scruffy waled back in with two more guys. I tried asking them some questions instead. Looking at the scruffy guy I asked him "who are you?"

"I'm Cornell Clay, what are you doing here?"

When I didn't answer right away one of the new guys, he was bald and had a scar through his eye, said he could get the answers out of me, while he was saying this he was playing with a rather wicked looking knife. The other guy, also bald, put his arm out in front of him and came closer to me, he looks me over, he looks a little confused.

"How old are you kid?" asks the other bald guy, Scar gives him an "are you serious" look.

"I'm 19" I say looking him dead in the eye.

"Bullshit!" says Clay "you're younger than 19" after he said that I shrug(a bit hard to do when tied up), smile, and chuckle.

"Yeah, you're right it is bullshit" _smirk_ "I'm 89!" at this answer they all looked both confused and mad.

"God, she's worse than Jensen!" Scar says. At the mention of Jensen's name I perk up, Cougar seems to notice this, he looks at me questioningly. I look at them wide eyed.

"Jensen?" Baldy, they called him Pooch, nods. "what's his first name?"

"How do you know that's not his first name?" Clay asks me, I just give him a look that says "oh come on man".

"Is it Jake? I mean just Jake not Jacob." they all give me a weird look.

"How did you know that?" asks Pooch

"So his name _is_ Jake Jensen? Just so I'm clear." I ask and Pooch nods, Clay Gibbs slaps him. "Is he here?"

"Why do you want to know?" asks Clay

"If he is can I talk to him?" once again I get weird looks. Clay walks away followed by Scar.

I look at Pooch because Cougar doesn't seem to talk and ask "Whats the scar guy's name?" Pooch and Cougar look at each other.

"Roque." answers Pooch.


	2. Chapter 2

_Flashback continued_

Clay and Roque walk back in followed by a guy with spiky blond hair and Lennon glasses.

"JENSEN!" I scream. Jensen looks at me shocked, he runs over.

"Holy shit! Alyss! What are you doing here?" he rambles while untying me.

"So you do know him." mumbles Clay.

Jensen looks me over making sure I'm not hurt. "Alyss Fynn!" he says grabbing my chin "what the hell are you doing here?" he looks furious! I lower my eyes "Alyss look at me" Jensen lifts my chin " what are you doing here?" I look at him and start to explain.

"Some guy was looking for information, no I don't know what kind, and said I would be paid generously. I was given an order, where I could get the info, and an address of where to drop it off. If I knew I was stealing it from you I wouldn't have taken the job, I swear!"

"You know her!" interrupts Roque, who looks ready for blood.

"She's my nephew's friend." Jensen says. Roque looks like he's going to lose it. Clay and him leave the room. Jensen looks at me again and hugs me. He pulls away and looks at me. "Alyss you-"

"Don't call me Alyss! Please."

"Fine. Fisher what were you thinking? You're 15 years old for Christ sake!" Pooch looks bug eyed after hearing my age, so does Cougar.

"Money. No one gets hurt and I get some money so I can get a place to stay." Jensen looks ready to slap me.

"What if you get caught? Then what?" Jensen sighs "Fish you don't know what info you're giving these people! You could be sending people to die for all you know!" he sees my eyes start to water and hugs me again. He starts to whisper "you always have a place to stay so why are you really doing this?

"I didn't want to be a problem for your sister." he gives me a look. "and Liam and I got into a fight. A big fight." Jensen sighs "I know Jen, stupid reason huh." I give him a small smile.

"Right, so do you know every one?" I shrug. "That's Pooch" he says pointing at Pooch "and that's Cougar" Cougar nods to me. "I'm going to talk to Clay and see if you can stay with us for now, OK?" I nod.

Jensen gets up to leave and Pooch goes with him. The silence is nice after being yelled at.

"Sorry" says an accented voice. I looked up shock at Cougar shocked

"For what? I'm the one that broke in and I also pulled a gun on you." I shake my head.

"I would have shot you if you didn't look so young, helpless"

"Is that why you called Clay?" Cougar nods. I smile

"De nada Cougar" Cougar looks up and smiles. I roll up my sleeves (habit) and notice a nice gash on my arm, Cougar apparently noticed too and motions for me to come closer. I walk over to him and he looks at my arm. I didn't even notice the pain until he touched the area around the cut. He then looks at me and says that I'll need stitches. He gets up to get a first aid kit and I lean against the wall. When he comes back he hands me a cloth to bite on but I just hold it and he shakes his head. While he's patching me up I watch in morbid fascination but don't make a sound. Cougar looks a bit shocked at that but hands me pain meds anyway. After he's done I guess I passed out, because I don't remember anything else, I cant believe they drugged me. Jensen told me that he asked Cougar to do it so I wouldn't cause any trouble. I accepted that because I am known to cause problems wherever I go.

_End flashback_


	3. Chapter 3

"_Spanish speaking"_

_-Thoughts-_

**Warning!: I am not a native Spanish speaker. I used .com**

_Three years later_

I woke up to the sound of an alarm clock, which is odd because I don't remember setting one. I opened my eyes and looked around. Liam's room. Then I remembered that I had almost gotten caught in my last job and had to run, the closest place was Jensen's sister, Hanna's, place. I ended up climbing trough Liam's window (his window is always unlocked for me) and crashing in his room. I looked at the bed but it was empty. I heard the door start to open and looked to see Jensen. Which was weird.

"Hey, you okay?" he asks.

"Yes" I look at him strangely "why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you showed up here in a thunderstorm, snuck in through a window, didn't even bother waking up Liam or anyone else, and you're bleeding." I looked down and saw the blood on the floor where I was laying and then looked at my shirt and saw the blood there, just below my ribcage. _Huh I forgot about that. _"Come on, Cougar needs to patch that up."

"Cougar's here!" I ask excitedly.

"Everyone's here so hurry up."

We walked to the kitchen together and everyone looked up. Liam was the first to get up to hug me but stopped seeing the blood on my shirt. He looks into my eyes silently asking "what happened", as I shrugged he reached for my shirt and began to lift up the bottom to see how bad the wound was. Cougar was already behind him by the time the hem was to my ribcage. Liam turned to look at Cougar and then moved so Cougar could have a better look. Looking at it he swore in Spanish and then told Clay to clear the table. Hanna chose that moment to walk in with Becca in tow and was not too happy to see people clearing and disinfecting her dining room table, until Jensen explained what was going on and what Cougar had to do, then she just turned around and took Becca out of the room. _I still don't think she was too happy._ It was only a graze but it had cut pretty deep and needed stitches. After I was patched up I asked what they were doing here.

"Visiting family before we have to leave." Clay answered.

"Where do you have to go this time?" both Liam and I asked.

"Bolivia" answers Roque.

"What's the job this time?" Liam asks. He and I were usually allowed to know what they were assigned to do, well Clay lets us know but I bet the government wouldn't be too happy if two 18 year old kids knew what they had their black ops guys doing.

"We just godda take down some drug lord." says Pooch.

"Oh, is that all? Well then y'all wont mind if I tag along." I smirk. Cougar just glares at me and makes a motion for me to follow became pretty close after I met the losers. Cougar became like a big brother to me. I even learned to speak Spanish because he really doesn't like speaking English. We walked out to the back yard. Cougar grabs my arm and turns me around to face him.

"_¡Ninguna manera en el infierno es usted yendo!_"(No way in hell are you going!) he snarles.

" _¿Por qué no Cougar? Puedo ayudar._" (Why not Cougar? I can help.)

"No." He says. _-Like that ends the argument!-_

_ "¡Cougar! Pooch dice que es sólo una misión básica. Prometo no causar problemas." _(Cougar! Pooch says it is only a basic mission. I promise not to cause problems.) I can see him cracking under the stare of my puppy dog eyes. "_¡Por favor hermano mayor!_" (Please big brother!). His shoulders slump in defeat _-Ha I win!- _and he sighs.

"_¡Bien, pero tenga por favor cuidado! Yo no siempre puedo estar de allí mirarle." _(Fine, but please be careful! I can't always be there to watch you.) I squash him in my best bear hug.

"_¡Gracias hermano!" _(Thank you brother!) I whisper.

Next chapter will start where the movie does!

I promise to write soon if I get some reviews! No reviews = no writing! 


End file.
